


Regrets

by beautifulconcordia



Series: The World of Missy, ft. Thirteen [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: The Doctor regenerates, and encounters a familiar face. One thing leads to another.





	Regrets

Nevertheless, she regenerated. 

The Doctor looks in the mirror. Blonde bob replaced the messy greying curly locks.

“Still not ginger,” she sighs. Running her fingers through her hair, she was glad that it was at a decent length. Missy appears behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

“Dear, ginger never really truly was your style.”

The Doctor turns to face her off and on foe. She places a hand on Missy's cheek, leaning in to press a kiss against her lips.

“What are you doing here? I thought you died.”

Missy shook her head furiously. “ Oh darling, you know my saying. Death is for other people.” She eyes her old friend, and bites her lip. 

“ I see you've regenerated,”she says, a smile forming across her lips. Missy pulls the Doctor in close, her arm around the Doctors waist.

“ Still in the old threads, eh?” She plays with the buttons on the Doctor's dress shirt, fixing the collar on the blazer.

The Doctor sighs. “This will have to do for now, at least until I find something that calls to me.” She looks over at her off again on again rival. 

“Why didn't you stand with me?” 

Missy fumbles with her lace on her dress. “I couldn't do it. My past self didn't like how much we had grown and changed. I had to lie and pretend I was still the same old, same old. In the end, he shoots us with energy so powerful that he thought we'd be unable to regenerate.”

The Doctor looked at her, raising a brow. 

“You were and still are stubborn. But you're a fighter, which I've always admired about you.” 

Missy smiles, and presses her lips against the Doctor's, kissing her softly.

“ I know.”

The Doctor did not step away, she took the kiss from Missy. Something about it just seemed so right. She pushes Missy against the wall, kissing her passionately and with great fire within her beating hearts. 

“ I’ve never felt this way before,” she says, her fingers tracing against Missy’s collarbone. She plays with a button on the other Time Lady’s blouse, fiddling with it until it came undone. Missy bites her lip as the Doctor unbuttons her blouse, revealing a corset so tight that Missy’s breasts were nearly spilling out.

Missy does not speak, she is stunned at how swiftly the Doctor takes to undressing her. She pulls off her skirt, revealing lacy panties. Kicking the skirt to the floor, she reaches for the Doctor’s hand, sticking it down her panties. Feeling her wetness against her fingers, the Doctor smiles, and begins teasing the clit with her fingers. Missy gasps in pleasure, as the Doctor continues her act, drawing circles against the sensitive area. From time to time, she sticks her finger inside, feeling the wetness against her skin, teasing Missy. Her favorite act was foreplay, but she couldn't wait to be inside her. She wanted Missy with every fiber of her being. Missy attempts to tear off the Doctor’s outfit, revealing perky and soft breasts. 

She bites her lip nervously, as she had never pursued the Doctor in this way. With a flick of her fingers, she unzips the pants to reveal that the Doctor was wearing lacy panties as well. Another quick movement of the fingers, and she removes the panties. The Doctor tears Missy’s off with one quick swoop, and here they stand, naked and pressed against each other. Slowly, the Doctor slips a finger inside Missy, feeling her wetness against her fingers. Missy moans softly, her approval of this was imminent. She was desiring sex so badly that she did what humans do. She learned to masturbate. But Missy longed for sex, and it was coming from someone she didn't expect. 

The Doctor.

Slowly and carefully, she moves her fingers in a rhythmic motion. Missy elicits gasps and moans, regeneration energy seeping through her like liquid. She felt hot, she felt bothered, and she was horny. Missy could feel the throbbing of her clit as the Doctor fingered her, thrusting her fingers harder and harder by the minute. She squeals and grasps the Doctor, feeling her dewy skin against her own. Her fingers ready at a moments notice to pounce. She pushes her to the floor, grabs her dildo which sat on the console nonchalantly. Sticking the object inside the Doctor, she thrusts it forcefully, in and out as the Doctor moans loudly.

“I’m guessing this time lady likes it rough,” Missy says hastily, as she continues to thrust it rhythmically.

“I'm just wondering where the dildo came from,” the Doctor says, perplexed by the object. Missy shrugs.

“My personal collection. I’ve collected them for years.”

The Doctor smiles, and right as she goes to say something, Missy finds her spot. She gasps loudly, a shrill sound escaping her lips.

Missy removes the dildo, but not before taking a taste. She uses her finger, and quickly finds the spot, and rubs it with her finger. She feels the wetness against her finger, and ads a second one. The Doctor gasps again and again as Missy toys with her spot. She plays, then licks the wetness off of her fingers, in the way of a cat. Satisfied, she continued to finger, thrusting harder and harder as her other hand stimulated the clit. The Doctor bites her lip, fighting her orgasm hard. 

“Say my name,” she says as she’s gritting her teeth, holding back.

Missy looks at her, placing her free hand on her cheek. Leaning in, she whispers in Gallifreyan that to the naked ear would confuse them greatly. The Doctor curls in pleasure as Missy releases her fingers, releasing the gold fiery burst of energy. It appeared like regeneration energy, but it was merely sexual release for Time Lords and Ladies. They have sex like the humans do, but the way of release was biologically different. Missy grabs the comforter and pulls it over her and the Doctor. Silently, she kisses her cheek.

“ Let’s do this again sometime,” she whispers huskily as she reaches for a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out, she offered one to the Doctor.

“Want a smoke, darling?”

Missy lights one and takes a drag from it. Dabbing it in the ashtray, she takes another hit from it before holding it out to her.

The Doctor takes a hit from Missy’s cigarette. Silently she lets a stream of smoke escape her lips.

“We should. I’d fancy another romp.”

Missy smiles as she takes another hit. “ I’d regret it if we didn’t. I just want to fuck you senseless.”

The Doctor laughs, pulling the covers over them both.

“I love the way you think,”she muses in between soft kisses.


End file.
